Fairy Tail: Red Phoenix Saga
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Taeam Natsu went on a mission only yo discover a new guild by the name of Red Phoenix. Now they must lend them a hand before some serious trouble happen in the world of magic, but more problems rise forth centering on Gray and Natsu.


**Hello everyone and I'm are here to inform that I am starting a new Fairy Tail Story. I will complete my other Fairy Tail story, but this idea pop in my head and has been there for a while.**

**Waring: Story will contain Oc's, Ooc, crossdressing, genderbender, a little yaoiness(GrayxNatsu). So if you do not like any of the things I just said please leave now because I don't feel like hearing your whining or bitching, but if you do stay please sit back and relax and enjoy your time reading. P.S: Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes and spelling. Ja ne!**

Chapter 1

**(Stanger at the Party)**

Lucy was on her way walking to the guild when she made it there she open up the doors to see Gray and Natsu in one of their fights the sometimes involves half the guild members. Lucy sighed and calmly walked to the bar where Mirajane was. When Lucy made it to the bar she slumped down in her seat and faced her head on the table. Mirajane saw this and decided to ask Lucy what was wrong.

"What the matter Lucy?" Mirajane sat a drink down in front of Lucy.

"My rent is $400,000.00 jewels, and I don't have any money!" cried Lucy

"Well maybe this will help." Mirajane held out a mission sheet in front of Lucy. Lucy took the mission sheet from Mirajane, and began to read over it.

"A notorious thief has been stealing crowns from local princesses on their Crowning Ceremony's." Lucy read out loud.

"So a thief has been stealing crowns from princesses." said Erza who pop up from out of nowhere beside Lucy scary her out of her seat.

" I heard about that." Next to speak was Gray who was wearing no shirt.

"If it would be any trouble Carla and I would like to join to." Said Wendy with Carla standing beside her.

"Alright Happy lets go!" Natsu called out to Happy happen to over heard their conversation.

"Aye sir." Replied Happy.

"I didn't even say I will take the mission." Muttered Lucy, she then glance at the reward money and was shock to see it was $1, 234,567.00 jewels.

"Wait up for me!" Lucy cried out as the team began to walk out of the guild.

The team was riding on the train heading to their destination that was written on their mission sheet. As usually Natsu was pass out and was under the seat while the others where discussing things that involved about their mission.

"Rumors has that the thief only appears during midnight when the princess is given her new crown." Erza had her arms crossed in front of her chest with a stern look on her face.

"I heard that the crown are worth more then $6,453.789.00 jewels." Said Gray

"Whhat!" Lucy was shock about the amount of money the crowns was worth.

"We have to watch out for Lucy before she turn into the jewel thief." Replied Happy who was munching on a piece of fish he packed for snack.

"What was that? Wait-What do you mean by crown thief?" asked Lucy.

"That is what people calling her because he/she only steals jewel that are worth a lot of money." Lucy answered Wendy.

The team soon made it to the location, and started to grab their things including Natsu from off the train. The team soon came across to a huge castle that looked like it had 200 rooms. The outside of the castle had a huge waterfall in front with a beautiful rose garden going around the castle. The walls were a peach color with purple trimming. Two guards stood in front of the doors and saw Natsu and them approach them.

"Are you people from Fairy Tail?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes, we are here to receive the request you sent." Stated Erza, the guards look at one each other before nodding their heads and opened up the doors. The team walked inside and was laid down a narrow straight hallway they soon came to a wide-open room. Sitting down on a pink bright couch was a short old man with gray hair tie into a tiny ponytail wearing old British clothes. Beside him was a girl with long brown curly hair, big amber eyes with bright pink lips. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder dress, in the upper part of the dress was a red rose the lower part flared out and in the middle was red layers of ruffles.

"Hello you must be here to take our request?" The princess spoke with a smile giving her a light of innocence around her. This causes the members of Fairy Tail to blush.  
"Yes, that would be us." Lucy answer.

"As you all must have heard the famous crown thief has been stealing crowns that are worth a lot of money this days. Now my dear Hana birthday is coming the same day as her Crowning Ceremony where she would be crown queen." The old man explained pacing the floor with his hand behind hid back.

"Excuse m-me, but don't princesses usually has a crowning ceremony for their wedding?" Wendy asked as lighten shock the back emphasizing the king expression.

"Don't tell me he forgot about that." Mutter Lucy as she sweatdrop at the king actions.

"Of course I know that, but around these parts we the people vote to see is the princess is seem worthy enough by her 16 birthday." The old man once again explained.

'_Then what was with the shock face?' _ Thought Lucy.

"Now your job is to make sure my sweet daughter Hana Crowning Ceremony go smoothly with no chaos, if I see one ounce of chaos. YOU WILL NOT GET PAID!" The old man head grew huge as he yelled at them.

'Not one ounce of trouble? I'll have to use everything in my power to make sure everything goes smoothly.' Lucy had a look of determination in her eyes.

It was the day of the party and team Natsu was all dress up for the occasion. Lucy was wearing a blue dress, the top part of the dress was made into a corset with gold ruffles trimming the top and going down the middle with gold laces. The bottom part flared into gold, and blue ruffles, the dress stopped mid-thigh. She had blue gloves with gold trimming at the top with matching socks and blue heels.

Wendy hair was pulled into pigtail with dark pink bows in her hair. She was wearing a off the shoulder pink dress. The top of the dress had dark pink ruffles it then had dark pink laces going down the middle, around her waist it puff out and dark pink ruffle underneath. The sleeve where short and dark pink ruffles trimming them, on her wrist were pink bows with pink one-inch shoes.

Erze step out wearing a white strapless dress in the top part of the dress was a crimson rose in the middle. It then flared out around her waist into red and white layers, her sleeves started from her shoulders and flared down below her hands. On her legs where knee length white socks with red ruffles on the top and red heels, her crimson hair was pulled into a bun with a white rose attached.

Gray, Natsu , and Happy where standing against the wall waiting for Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla. Gray wore a burgundy button up dress shirt with a black collar, and black dress pants. Natsu has on a white button dress shirt, with a black vest, and black dress pant with his scarf wrapped around his neck. Lucy and the other spotted them and join them.

"Alright do everyone know what to do?" Lucy asked everyone.

"Of course." Erza had her eyes close with her arm folded in front of her chest.

"Hai!" replied Wendy with Carla standing beside her.

"Aye!" said Happy. Lucy smiled thinking things might go smoothly that was until she saw Gray and Natsu pigging out like they were pigs.

"What are you doing!" yelled Lucy as the two turn to look at her.

"Eating." The two answer.

"Well st-"

"I hope everything is going okay." Lucy turned around and saw the princess and her father. The princess was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with pink ruffles trimming around the top that was in a shape of a heart with a pink jewel in the center. It then flared out and split in half showing pink, the dress stop to the ground. On her hand was a pair of short yellow gloves with bows attached.

"Everything going fine nothing to worry about." Lucy cracked a fake smile blocking the view of Gray and Natsu.

"It better or YOU WILL NOT GET PAID!" The old man yelled as his head once again grew large.

"H-Hai" Lucy blankly answered.

Lucy was sitting down after stopping Erza from killing anyone with her killer dancing skills. Lucy glanced over and suddenly saw a beautiful girl who seemed to walk with an air of authority around her. She had long golden blonde loosely curly hair, amethyst eyes that shined like jewels, peach color skin with a body of a super model. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress; with sparkly on it, it clung to her body showing off her magnificent curves and bust. Hanging from her ears where a pair of diamond earrings that any rich person could tell were real with a matching necklaces and bracelet. The girl glanced at Lucy sensing her glaze on her and began to walk over towards her, once she reached the spot Lucy was sitting at she took a seat beside Lucy with her legs crossed.

"I sense you were staring at me." She spoke as she to a sip of her wine. Lucy was about to say something, but was cut off by the girl.

"Don't worry I understand like others you are awe by my divaness." The girl said as she flipped her hair and smirked.

"Huh?" Lucy didn't understand what was this girl problem.

Over from across the room sat Natsu and Gray who was still piggy out with the help of Happy who was shot down by Carla when he ask for a dance was eating every fish he saw. Natsu and Gray went to grab more food when they notice it was only one piece of chicken left.

"Its mine!" Gray glared at Natsu.

"No mine!" yelled Natsu as they started to glared at each other all while Happy peacefully ate his fish.

"Now its mine." Said a childlike voice as she grab the last chicken leg and ate it in one bit as Gray and Natsu watched. The girl had brown reddish hair the where styled into short spiky pigtails up front with the rest down in the back, burgundy eyes the almost shine like rubies, caramel skin and was short in height. She had on a red dress, the strap on the dress had white ruffled trimming it and in the front of the dress, it had black laces in the front, it then flare out into white layer of ruffles while in the back was a long train that was red. Going up her arms where red ribbons with a red bow tied around her neck and hair.

"Hey that was mine!" Natsu yelled at the stranger who stole his chicken

"You mean mine." Gray said but was unheard.

"Not anymore it isn't" She grinned while patting her stomach.

"Chi-chi-chan there you are come on we have a job to do." A girl with long wavy black hair with beautiful sky blue eyes and tan skin walked over. She was wearing a hanker top blue dress, that was baby blue on the upper part and had a glitter designed in the shape of wings at the top, it then flared out a darker blue in puffy layers and had a small train in the back. Around her neck was a crystal necklace, and on her arms her long transparent gloves that had snowflakes on them.

"Okay. See ya later loser." She held down the bottom of her eyelid and took out her tongue before following the girl.

"Why you! GET HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted while Gray were observing the two who just left definitely when the girl in the blue dress mention 'job'.

Wendy was walking through a crowd of people trying to get through when she accidentally step on someone foot.

"Ouch! You little brat!" screamed a woman who resembled Cuerella's .

"I-I'm sorry." Wendy apologized but it went unheard by the lady.

"I don't won't to hear it!" screech the woman.

"Look she said sorry so there no need to hold a grudge." Carla stepped in.

"Hold a grudge! Why you!" The woman held raise up her hand and was ready to smack Wendy, lucky someone step in and held back the woman hand.

"Huh!" Wendy and the woman both looked up to only see a handsome young man with black hair that spiky down and stopped at his shoulder, silver stone eyes and peach skin. He was wearing a white and black suit, white jacket, black shirt, with black pants.

"I would appreciated if you not lay a hand on this girl." He ordered with a stern look on his face.

"Why aren't you a fine looking young man." She winked at him scaring him in the process.

"Well let's go dear, the dance floor is waiting for us." The boy grabbed Wendy hand before quickly lending them away from the ugly mean woman.

"T-Thank-you." Wendy mumble with a slight blush covering her cheeks as the boy started to dance with her.

"What can I say, I hate to see a girl in trouble, definitely if their cute." Wendy blush darken from the boy words.

"Daiki come on we have a mission to do!" The girl with the red dress who encounter with Natsu earlier came marching over and grab the boy by his ear and started to drag him away.

"What a flirt." Stated Carla who was watching somewhere near by.

"Alright everyone we will now Crown the new Queen of Floreo!" The old man announce as two guards holding a pink pillow that laid a gold crown with a pink diamond in the middle was carried out. The man carefully picked up the crown and placed it on top of his daughter head who was kneel down. The crowd interrupted into applause congratulating their new Queen.

"It seem like I have found me a new crown to add to my collection." Everyone gasp as they saw a woman who was standing up on the rail that was located at the top up the room. She was dress in a black body skintight outfit with cat ear on the top. She ran to where the princess was located and snatch the crown from off top of her head.

"It was nice doing business with you!" She winked as she jumped down the rail and landed safely on the ground.

"Too easy." She muttered with her eyes close.

"Is that right." Said a stern voice, the girl nervously turn around to only come face with Erza who was requipped in her Purgatory Armor. Erza sung down her weapon, but to only make a crater in the ground as the girl had quickly move out of the way.

"Invisable Magic!" (**A/N:** **I wrote this before ep.127**) The girl call out as her body became invisible. Erza stood her guard and started to swing her sword in all different type of directions making a crater or dent in the walls or floors.

"Erza stop your making a mess!" cried Lucy. Standing in a corner away from Erza was the thief snickering as she saw she Erza crashing the place.

"They'll never be able to catch me." She muttered once again.

"Oh really." Said a voice as you could hear someone cracking their knuckles. This time she turn around to only come face with Gray and Natsu.  
"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray lunched long curved ice lances forward.

"Nnnnyyyaaaa!" The thief scream and quickly turn invisible and jump out of the way, just when she thought the close was clear she looked up to only see Natsu coming toward with his fist engulf with flames.  
"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" called out Natsu as the girl scream and crawled out of the way missing Natsu attack by an inch. Lucy watch from the side lines with Happy, Wendy and Carla as Erza, Gray, and Natsu destroyed the place while the thief whom must been born with the gift of luck dodge all of their attacks.

"It seem that it's time for me to step in." said Lucy.

"But your weaker then Gray, Natsu and Erza." Spoke Happy as he started to pack some fish into a scarf.

"Shut-up!" I call on the age of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy call out As Sagittarius appeared.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Sagittarius! Catch that theif!" Order Lucy as Sagittarius shot out a couple of arrows that end up piercing the thief up to the wall upside down.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I give! You caught me!" she yelled.

"Are you sure you give up and won't try to run away." Said Erza as she was giving off a dark aura the said,' If you run, I will severely punished you."

"Y-yes, but one thing. You guys do know that the crown is falling to the ground about to be crashed, nya?" As she spoke this group look in the air only to see the crown falling to it down fall. Erza ran to catch it, but just as she was about to touch it with the tip of her fingers.  
"Gotcha!" Said the girl with the red dress as she swung from a rope and snatched it as she swung to the other side of the room.

'Who is that girl?' Lucy thought was soon interrupted when she look and that the thief some how escape from the wall and was running away. Lucy was about to call Natsu and Gray to catch the thief, but something unexpected happen.

"Ice Make: Chain!" Chains made out of ice shot out and wrapped around the thief and made her fall to the ground. Team Natsu turn to see who it was and saw it was the girl in the blue dress from earlier.

"It look like this mission is complete." Lucy heard the girl in the purple dress say.

After all the guest was gone from the party leaving only Team Natsu and a couple of other they recognized from their encounter from earlier.

"Chi-chi stop moping because you didn't get a chance to catch the target." Said the girl with the blond hair to the girl in the red dress who was called Chi-chi.

"Hey! You're the one who ate my chicken!" Natsu yelled as he recognized the girl who was in the corner mopping was the girl who ate his chicken.

"Oh it's pinky." She pointed at Natsu.

"My is not red its just a off shade red!" scream Natsu.

"So we meet again my dear." Standing in front of Lucy was the girl she encounters before.

"You." The door suddenly open showing the king and his daughter.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! I expected nothing less from the guild Red Phoenix." The king applauded.

"Red Phoenix?" Lucy raised an eyebrow confused about what the king was talking about along with the others.

"You see I hired people from Red Phoenix for the mission just in case you guys couldn't do it and the look of this place I believe I made the right choice!" explained the king.

"Wait, have us to do it if you had so much courage in them." Asked Wendy.

"Because it was my dear Hana over here who wanted to hired people from Fairy Tail, hearing about how good you people are." The king once again explained.

_'So it was the princess who sent the request mission to Fairy Tail, and we let her down.'_ Lucy thought as she saw the now crown Queen facing the floor.

"For doing such a good job, I here give you all your reward." The king snap his as two guards caring a huge chest came toward them.

"What about are reward!" said Happy.

"You all get. . .ABSOLUTELY NONE! NOW GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" He shouted making Lucy soul fly out of her body.

"See ya later losers!" called out the girl who was named Chi-chi head out with her guild members. As they where walking out Wendy noticed the boy who had dance with her earlier was with them.

"That was are reward!" growl Natsu, as Gray and Erza question the people from Red Phoenix, and Lucy was in the back ground crying over their lost reward money.

To Be Continue. . . .


End file.
